


Derek's a Good Dad (I Promise)

by talkingbodhi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Alpha, Family Bonding, Gen, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingbodhi/pseuds/talkingbodhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek doesn't have faith in his alpha abilities and his pack isn't helping. Not until they realize the damage they've done, anyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's a Good Dad (I Promise)

**Author's Note:**

> **Yes the title is a play on I'm Not Okay (I Promise) dont judge me.
> 
> Anyway, part... jfc what part is this... Next installment of Wolfy One Shots yay! 2k reads oh my god I just wanna hug ya'll! Thank you dearies!
> 
> There are a lot of my own headcanons in this just so ya know.**

"Dad, Erica is hogging the XBox!"

"Dad! Jackson punched me!"

"Derek, please make them shut up!"

"Dad, Ethan is being mean!"

"DAD, TELL SCOTT NOT TO BE SO STUPID!"

"Derek, I'm hungry."

"DAD!"

Derek growled, rubbing his temples attempting to fend off the headache his pups were causing. He tried to ignore their calls for him but his werewolf hearing made it a little impossible. "Stay home and watch the pups he said, it'll be easy he said," the alpha grumbled to himself recalling the conversation he had had with his mate before he left on a three day fishing/camping trip with his dad. It had already been two days of this madness and Derek had thought about ripping each of their throats out way too many times.

If this was the crap Stiles put up with every day and still managed not to kill them, he deserved some serious awards. Derek had already made three of their pups cry and he was hoping there wouldn't be a fourth. Obviously his mate is way better at this than he is. Thankfully, Stiles was coming home today and he didn't have to listen to their whining anymore.

Derek braced himself before walking back into their destroyed living room. The noise made his sensitive ears ring. He had told the pack he was going to take a nap so what do they do? They blast their music at full volume and they yell for him every five minutes when they need something or just want to complain. Walking over to where the music was coming from, he turned the volume to the lowest setting and crossed his arms in an authority position, turning to glare at his pack. Not that that would actually affect any of them. There were several shouts in protest for the music but he was way past caring. He really needed a nap and he was going to fucking get one. Taking care of this pack was like taking care of toddlers, except with werewolf strength and knowledge of better insults. It had been two days of nonsense. He was exhausted.

"Stiles is coming home in two hours. I think he would really appreciate if this place didn't look like... how it looks now," he told them referring to how messy it looked after just two days of Stiles being gone. He was usually the one that picked up their stuff. "Maybe instead of leaving it here for me or him to clean up, you all should spend the time you have before he gets back cleaning it. Seeing as it is your mess," that was met by some groans in disagreement but he didn't care, "It might have sounded like a suggestion, but it was an order. Clean it up or I'll unplug the Xbox for month. I'm gonna take a nap," he said, walking to his and Stiles's bedroom, "By the way, Stiles would be really disappointed if he came home and saw your mess, so you better get on it," he chuckled when he saw them all scramble to start cleaning 'Well thats one way to get them to do things,' he thought, laying on his bed.

Ethan and Aiden did the dishes. Scott, Jackson and Danny picked up scattered articles of clothing. Isaac, Kira, and Liam did things like sweep, dust and vacuum. Boyd, Allison, Erica, and Lydia picked up the other discarded objects that littered the floor. Malia had snuck out during the cleaning to join Derek for a nap.

"You think he's mad at us?" Scott asked, throwing a pile of clothes into the washing machine while Jackson started the dryer. 

"I think it hasn't been long enough for Der to have fallen asleep and that you should shut up," came the Jackson - like response. "He's obviously mad at us, McCall."

Scott sighed, knowing that'd be the answer. It really was obvious, if the way Derek had been when he gave them the order was any clue. 

Liam, who was throwing garbage into a plastic bag with Kira and Isaac, was on the same page as Scott, thinking about their alpha, "Does Derek seem a little more... tense than usual?" He asked Kira.

Kira sighed, "I think he misses mom, like the rest of us. It makes him uptight, impatient."

"He just seems like he's mad at us. Have we really been that bad?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Liam," Isaac spoke up, going to throw away the bag of garbage he'd collected, "Derek's fuse is pretty short on a regular basis but to add not having his mate and being alone with 14 teenagers that he can barely handle with Stiles here... Wouldn't you be angry?" 

Liam sighed, nodding and going back to picking up more of their mess, "Yeah, I guess. Do you think he'll be back to normal when Stiles gets back?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so..." Kira said while Isaac nodded. "But to be safe, maybe we should just try to be a little more tolerable while he's around the next few days, okay?" The kitsune told the youngest wolf. 

Two hours later when Stiles walked in the door to their now spotless loft, he was expecting to have the whole pack jump on him but instead he was met with silence. "That's different..." he mumbled. He dropped his bag by the door, telling himself he'll unpack later and walked around the house, looking for his mate and pups. It wasn't until he reached the kitchen that he heard Malia's soft snores and jogged to his and Derek's room. When he opened the door he saw Derek and Malia snoring in the bed with the rest of the pack surrounding them. Stiles was torn between snapping a quick picture of them and joining them or getting something to bang together to wake them up. 

Stiles went with both. He took a couple pictures of his pups and mate before quietly going into the kitchen and grabbing two large pans. He tiptoed back to the room and stood at the foot of the bed. Stiles made sure to make no noise before lifting the pans and banging them together as hard as he could. He laughed uncontrollably, seeing them all shoot up, grasping their sensitive ears and groaning.

Derek growled loudly at his boyfriend, "Stiles!"

The human was laughing too hard to make a coherent response. When he managed to calm a little he saw all his pups glaring faces, which made him laugh harder, "Ohmygod, ohmygod, that was so perfect. I'm so sorry, it was so tempting!" He held the edge of the bed to stable himself while his laughter died down. It eventually did, but not soon enough to register the 14 teens pouncing on him. He found himself trapped under all of them in what must have been their version of a group hug. It was now Stiles's turn to groan. He tried to push off the teens but since they were practically made of muscle they weighed too much for him to even try.

"Get off me! You're crushing my lungs!" When they still didn't get off him at that said, "If you kill me, you'll have to be alone with Derek all the time." That got them off him in record speed, "Wow, was he really that bad?"

"He made Kira, Erica and Jackson cry!" Isaac informed him and Stiles eyebrows shot up, he wasn't aware Derek would be that harsh. Though, his pack was pretty sensitive when it came from their alpha, "He almost made me cry and he wouldn't let us watch any Disney movies!"

"Because you all would have sung - except for Lydia who happens to be the only one of you that can sing - and it's extremely annoying when I have headache!" Derek growled, walking over to his mate and hugging him. "Never leave me alone with them again. I have never had more appreciation for you," He buried his head in Stiles' neck, trying to scent him. "All they do is complain, how do you do this?"

"With great practice, great difficulty and some well-practiced glares," Stiles said, earning some mean looks from the other teens, "Come on, it couldn't have been that bad..."

"It wasn't awful but... Stiles, you can't ever leave again," Erica told him and Allison and Lydia nodded in agreement. 

"Okay, fine. Jeez. At least the loft looks nice. I'm surprised you managed to keep it clean." They all glanced at each other, silently agreeing to not mention the two hours they had just spent cleaning the whole place. "So, what does everyone want for dinner?"

That was followed with cheers of "Yes! Real food!" And "Thank god for home cooked meals," which made Stiles look at his mate, who shrugged in return. Stiles knew he didn't like cooking. Especially not in wolf sized portions.

When they had all sat down for spaghetti, that Stiles and Ethan had made in werewolf size portions, Derek realized that when Stiles was there, no one complained and they were all calm. Well, calm for them, which meant loud but no real fights happened. That made him internally growl but also made him curious. Did the pups just not like him or was he a bad alpha? He suddenly felt insecure, a feeling he hated. 

Derek hadn't noticed he'd been glaring at his plate until Stiles waved a hand in front of his face, "Earth to the alpha," Derek looked at the other boy and frowned, "What's wrong, Der?" When Derek didn't answer, Stiles began to worry, "Derek, hey, what's up?"

When Derek finally spoke, it took Stiles a little by surprise, "They're so calm around you. Jackson hasn't punched anyone or even threatened to. Erica isn't making fun of someone and Liam hasn't exploded on anyone. Aiden hasn't left the room yet, Lydia hasn't snapped at anyone, Malia and Isaac haven't complained about one thing," the alpha looked at Stiles so confused. Derek didn't seem to realize he was talking during a meal which meant the whole pack could hear him. Or he did and he just couldn't bring himself to care. Stiles wished he could say something but he had no idea how to respond to that so he let his mate finish instead, "I-I don't get it. Why am I so bad at this, Stiles?" There was a flash of fear in Derek's eye that told Stiles there was an unspoken 'am I a bad dad?' to that sentence. 

For some reason, that made Stiles angry. He hated seeing his mate so insecure. It's an emotion that wasn't common to Derek but it wasn't rare either. He blamed himself for a lot of things, but having an overly rowdy and obnoxious pack wasn't going to be one of them. Derek was a great alpha. Sure, he was grumpy and sort of intimidating but he was still a better dad than most (*cough* Isaac's dad *cough*). Stiles gave his mate a look and said, "Derek Hale, you listen to me. You are the best damn alpha a pack could ever have and the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. And you're not a bad dad either," he whispered the last part as if that would stop the other members from hearing him. He wished that was enough reassurance for his mate but at Derek's unsure look he continued,  "I'm serious, Der, you may be grumpy and a little broody sometimes but, you're a really amazing alpha and dad. And if I'm being honest here, whenever you're not around, they do all those things you just said. They're rude, whiny and they complain. So It's not just you, baby. They like it when we're both around. They don't like when one of us isn't around and it makes them... irritable." Stiles did his best to reassure his mate about all of that but the pack still saw Derek's uncertain look.

Boyd, usually the quiet one, spoke up, "Derek, if you weren't a good alpha you never would have turned me - us," he added looking at Erica and Isaac, "and I would still be the quiet kid that sat alone at lunch with no friends. Erica would still be a suffering outcast and Isaac would probably still be being abused by his dad," at that, Isaac nodded frantically. He was forever grateful that Derek got him away from that. 

"I'd just be some kid with serious anger issues that people think could snap at any minute. I'd still be on the lacrosse team but I wouldn't have been friends with Scott, or anyone of you," Liam said before a thought came to his mind, "Actually, no, I'd be dead. You're the one that saved me from the wendigo. If you weren't there to bite me I wouldn't even be here, " Liam added helpfully and Stiles smiled at him and Boyd. 

They seemed to have set a trend because then Malia spoke up, "I'd be a coyote in the woods still. Alone."

Scott was next, "You didn't turn me, but you've helped me a lot with developing my powers and if it weren't for you, I don't think I would have ever gotten the hang of them," he paused to laugh a little, "Actually, I still probably wouldn't even had known I was a werewolf." Derek chuckled at that and nodded, agreeing even though he was sure Stiles would have helped Scott if he couldn't have.

"Me and Ethan would probably be either dead or still with Deucalion. Which is worse," Aiden said, looking sadly at his twin, who agreed.

Jackson, who was on the other side of Derek looked at him sadly, "I would still be bullying Scott and Stiles," he deadpanned, not even liking how those words sounded, "I'd have dumped Lydia and just been a spoiled brat for the rest of my life. I probably would have ended up with no one. Except maybe Danny, if he didn't get tired of me. I'd be rich, but... I think I prefer having all you guys." Everyone was a little surprised by that. Jackson giving up his money for anything seemed pretty shocking in itself. That would probably be the closest they'd ever get to a declaration of love from the teen.

Derek looked from the members of his pack to his mate and sighed, "But, aren't you guys even the slightest bit mad th-"

"No!" The pack shouted, cutting off their alpha, who raised an eyebrow. Scott spoke up for the others, "We're not mad at you at all! If anything, you should be mad at us after all the crap we pulled these past few days. We treated so bad and you only made like three of us cry and to be honest that's pretty impressive for your temper. We love you, Derek. Whether we can admit to it or not," he casted a glance towards Jackson, who resisted the urge to tell him to shut up, "We don't care how much trouble this pack gets into and we don't care that you're a little broody. We just care that we have you both around us. Do you know how many of us don't have have a dad or do but he's a sorry excuse for one? Do you know how many of us needed a dad when we joined this pack? My dad left me and my mom. Erica, Liam and Lydia's did too. Boyd's dad abused his mom, Malia didn't have a family for eight years, and we all know what you saved Isaac from. Ethan and Aiden haven't had a family since they joined Deucalion. We either had half our parents or neither of our parents. Now we have both. Or both plus 1 in some cases. Can't you just see that we need you? When you get that into your thick skull maybe you'll finally realize that even if you were a bad alpha, we wouldn't give a shit because you'd still be our alpha," Scott finished his mini rant, almost out of breath. He looked around at the faces of his pack members, who were either nodding in agreement or waiting for Derek's response. Stiles looked at Scott and his pups with a proud smile, hoping Derek would accept that. Stiles knew all about the pack member's family issues, but sometimes it was easy to forget. Like when he forgets him and Derek weren't their only parental figures. Or when he forgets that they were.

Isaac's slightly annoyed voice, directed at Derek, suddenly interrupted his thoughts, "Can you please tell us that you believe us?"

Derek sighed as the pups looked at him expectantly, "Fine. But you might have to remind me every now and then."

"I think we're willing to take that risk."

**Author's Note:**

> **I know, it's not great but I really wanted to get this one posted! School has effected my writing motivation to continue New Hale Pack at the moment so I'm filling my time with short cute drabbles. I'm not dropping it though, no need to worry bout that haha.**


End file.
